And Then There's the Deadly Side of the Family
by NavyStrong42099
Summary: A series of oneshots based of prompts sent to me. The NCIS: LA team can tackle anything from terrorists to corrupt military personell. It seems though that the hardest part of their jobs are acting professional around the staff...take a look into the lives of our favorite agents.
1. Intimate Hugs

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everybody! This is a series of one shots based on prompts sent to me by you guys (PM or reviews). I can cover any character and during any time period, just let me know what you want to see! My penname, NavyStrong42099, is dedicated to my brother. Check out my other NCIS: LA story: Of Badges and Sunshine, or NCIS: The Basement Sanctity if you're interested!**

**Disclaimer: This applies for this and all future chapters. All owned by Shane Brennan.**

**-C**

_Prompt: Kensi and Deeks tell the team they're dating._

"Do you think that's an intimate hug, Sam?"

"Oh that's an intimate hug if I ever saw one, G."

The senior agents were standing a little ways off from Kensi and Deeks, still in the same spot in the middle of the warehouse as they were five minutes ago. It was an open and shut case, but ended in a raid and subsequent firefight. Kensi went down- luckily the vest stopped the bullet from doing any real damage.

"You know we can hear you guys, right?" Kensi called, voice muffled from her face being buried in Deeks's shirt.

They couldn't tell if the brunette wanted to pull away or not. Deeks was holding her too damn tight to do anything. In speaking of the blond, he planted a light kiss on top of her head, sending Callen and Sam into a bit of a stupor.

"You know that we can see you, right?" Callen returned, close to laughing.

Now they could hear the younger agents chuckling, and Deeks stood. He offered a hand to Kensi, who took it, and pulled her up. As they turned to face Callen and Sam, the bronze bullet glimmered in the afternoon light streaming through the windows.

"I'm okay, guys," Kensi assured them, walking forward with a slight gait. The bullet had impeded itself in her upper torso- indicating the possibility of a broken rib.

"That wasn't the question," Sam half-interrogated, folding his hands on his hips.

"You two have some explaining to do," Callen added.

"What? My partner got shot, I think I'm allowed to show some concern," Deeks defended himself incredulously.

Callen rolled his eyes. "Please tell me you're a better liar in the field."

Kensi landed a punch to the detective's shoulders and shrugged. "It's about time we told them anyhow."

Deeks looked at Kensi for guidance, and she shrugged as if to say _They're gonna kill you anyway._

He sighed and premised, "Kensi and I have been dating for two months."

"Two months!?" Callen's jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam jumped in.

"More importantly, why couldn't we tell?" The team leader turned to the ex-Navy SEAL.

"Specifically because we knew that this would how you would react," Kensi raised an eyebrow.

"I think 'overreact' is the better term," Deeks quipped.

Sam and Callen's intense gaze turned to the blond surfer, murder glinting in their eyes.

"If you touch our little sister in anyway," Sam began.

Deeks couldn't help himself. "It's a little late for that."

Kensi stifled a laugh. "You better run, beach boy."

The brunette gave props to Deeks for remaining long enough to see Sam crack his fingers and Callen check his ammo. His gaze flickered between the two junior agents and then he sprinted the other way like a bat out of hell.

Not a moment later Kensi was left alone in the middle of the warehouse, holding her injured side as she watched Sam and Callen tear after Deeks.

"A little help here?" he called as he raced by.

Kensi laughed, her near-death experience forgotten. "Not a chance!"


	2. Distress Word

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Love them! Please send me your prompts!**

**-C**

_Prompt from XoxMountainGirlxoX : Deeks and Nell friendship_

"You'll do fine," Deeks encouraged.

Nell had her fingers drifting over the car door handle, but intelligence analyst couldn't bring herself to open it. "Maybe you should do this," she persisted, bring her hand back and resting it on her lap.

Deeks chuckled, "sorry, the target's not gay. Come on Nelly."

"The guy almost got away last time. What if it happens again?"

"Are you forgetting that you nearly beat the guy to a pulp and stabbed him several times?"

Nell laughed. "Are YOU forgetting that I passed out?"

"Everybody makes mistakes in this line of work, Velma. You just gotta get more experience, which you have been. You'll do fine. Besides, you have me as backup."

This made Nell smile, "distress word?"

"You won't need it. Besides, Ken-" Deeks's grin abruptly vanished as he began saying her name. "Kensi would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

Nell saw the forlorn look in the detective's eyes and the way his mouth had twitched into a thin line. Eric was right. Something definitely happened between the two partners. With that thought, Nell got the overwhelming feeling of what big shoes she had to fill.

"She'll be back before you know it," Nell offered with a tiny smile.

"I hope so..." Deeks drifted off. His phone buzzed, alerting him to a text message. He looked at it briefly before returning his gaze towards Nell. "That was Callen, he wants to know our progress."

"Guess I better get in there then," Nell commented awkwardly.

She flung open the door and headed for the front doors when she was stopped.

"Hey Velma!"

Nell spun, where Deeks was leaning over the center consol and close to the open window.

"Distress word is Shaggy."

The intelligence analyst laughed and shrugged. "I won't need it."


	3. I'm Glad You Did

**Author's Note:**

**Love all of you! Keep sending me those prompts!**

**-C**

_Prompt from XoxMountainGirlxoX : Deeks saves Nell_

"Callen, Sam, where are you guys?" Deeks asked in to the coms, tapping anxiously on the steering wheel. Nell had been in the school they were investigation for a long time now, and no word. Zip, nada.

"About ten minutes out. Everything okay?" Callen answered.

Deeks checked his watch, as if every time the second hand moved was another hour without hearing anything. "I don't know."

This was already a weird case, and it just kept on getting stranger. A recruitment officer was killed on school grounds, and the team was looking into Dr. Robert Lancaster, the Dean. They were shipmates on the same aircraft carrier. They weren't the least bit of friends though. Lancaster received a dishonorable discharge after attacking the recruitment officer. Even though he was well into his fifties, the man was still dangerous.

Nell, being sent undercover as a substitute teacher, was now working the senior lock in as one of the supervisors. The kids had already gone home at this point, and Deeks was growing more worried by the minute. He had no idea how these technologically-addicted teenagers got through gym class when the reception was so bad in there- hence, com failure.

"Have you heard anything from Nell?" Sam jumped in, and Deeks heard the tires squeal in the background. Who knew how many traffic laws they were currently breaking?

"Nope. Something doesn't feel right, I'm going in."

"Deeks wait for us!" Callen insisted.

He huffed and crossed his arms in anticipation. Something was tugging at his gut as if screaming, "Get a move on detective!"

The blond made his decision.

He threw open the car door, checked his fully loaded gun, and let himself into the darkened gym from a side entrance.

It was almost completely dark, as most of the lights were shut off when the students left. The only source of light was from one of the computers left on in the gym teacher's office. Deeks spotted two figures at the far end, and quietly kept to the shadows.

"Who are you working for!?" A harsh voice questioned.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Nell was playing the confused innocent. Good call indeed.

"I didn't kill any-"

"Drop your weapon, Lancaster!" Deeks yelled, now within ten yards of the suspect.

The Dean whipped around, gun in hand. He was perspiring profusely.

"I didn't kill Sanders! He saw me and we argued! It's his own fault he's dead!"

"Nell?" Deeks encouraged.

Too many years out of the military and behind a desk worked in their favor. Lancaster was struck from behind as Nell quickly disarmed their suspect. It seemed as though the Dean had underestimated the intelligence analyst.

Deeks quickly slapped cuffs on him and hauled the guy to his pathetic feet. He began walking Lancaster out of the gym when Nell said, "Thanks partner."

Sam and Callen trotted in. Wow, they must have REALLY broken traffic laws to get here that fast. The team leader groaned. "I thought I told you to wait."

"Yeah, well," Deeks shrugged.

"I'm glad he didn't," Nell chimed in, shoulder bumping the blond.

"I bet Eric is too," Sam teased.

"Oh, shut up."


	4. He's So Dead (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Send me your prompt ideas?**

**-C**

_Prompt from Bamie02: Sam and Callen find out by accident that Kensi and Deeks are together. (Part One)_

"Come on Kensi!"

"No, absolutely not. You keep opening that big mouth of yours, then you're gonna get what's coming to you."

"Kens-"

"Gun range, now!"

"Sugarbear?"

"Deeks!"

Sam and Callen watched with amusement as the two younger partners of the team left the bullpen. The ex-Navy SEAL laughed. It served Deeks right for the way he was gloating about a takedown the other day. Sure, it had been a great shot, but one could only hear so much of it.

"When did they get married and not tell us?" Callen quipped.

Sam chuckled. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

"So how did the date with Joelle go?" he inquired, getting up to get the coffee.

"There is this thing called a personal life, you know."

Sam shook his head as he poured the brown liquid. "I think I have certain rights on this matter."

"Rights?" Callen asked incredulously.

"I introduced you two. Therefore it's not-"

Sam broke off and nearly dropped the coffee cups in surprise. Deeks's computer screen was still up and running, and it caught the senior agent's attention.

"What?" Callen asked, furrowing his eyebrow.

"Maybe Kensi and Deeks did get married and not tell us."

Callen looked left and right for the aforementioned partners before getting up and running over to the computer screen. A window was open on the internet, revealing a realtor's sight. Deeks was open to a page with a pale yellow house, a fence going around the backdoor, and even a pool. It was right near the beach too. Although it wasn't huge- just three bedrooms- it was way too big for one person.

"No fricking way," G muttered.

"Maybe it's not for him. He could be looking for somebody else."

"Yeah right."

"We're talking about Kensi and Deeks here."

"Fine, check his e-mail then."

"Do we want to know?"

"He might be dating our little sister. We want to know, Sam."

The ex-Navy SEAL nodded at this and opened up the e-mail. There was a bunch of junk mixed in with friends with law school and LAPD business. Sam opened up the search tab and typed in the name of the realtor.

Oh yeah, there were results. Like, a ton of e-mails back and forth results.

"Click on the most recent one," Callen urged.

Sam's jaw nearly dropped. It read:

**Dear Mr. Deeks,**

** I'm so glad you found the house to your liking. Look over the contract with your fiancé and let me know if it's within your budget or not. Thanks!**

** -Barbara Walters**

Deeks's response was:

**Hi Barbara-**

**We talked it over.**

**Looks like it's within our budget.**

**Would love to take another look before buying it.**

**- Marty Deeks**

"Oh he's dead," Sam muttered, closing out the window and leaving Deeks's computer the way it was.

"They both are as far as I'm concerned."


	5. He's So Dead (Part Two)

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry that it has been such a long time since an update. I've been busy lately, and not to mention sick for the past few days :/ Anyways, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Keep those prompts coming!**

**-C**

Sam and Callen's manhunt had to be put off for the time being, as the team was met with an important case. It was quick and tactical, but nonetheless recovered stolen Navy intelligence all within a few hours.

Despite the good feeling that Deeks should have had on a job well done, he couldn't help but notice the fiery glances Sam and Callen were throwing at him. Now, packing up their guns in the armory, Deeks felt like a trapped animal.

"I'm ready for some lunch and good coffee. I can make a run to the diner down the street," Kensi offered.

"Sounds good," Deeks offered.

"As long as it's not organic peanut butter and jelly," Callen growled.

Kensi laughed, put away the case, and left the men in the armory alone.

The room was filled with an awkward silence. Deeks felt the stares of both Callen and Sam on him.

"So…" he began, trying to break the silence.

"How are you, Deeks? Everything good?" Sam asked, although it wasn't cordially.

"Uh, fine?"

"And how's Kensi these days?" Callen jumped in.

"K-kensi?" Deeks gulped. This couldn't be going anywhere good.

"You know, your _partner_?" Sam emphasized.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She has still has a raging junk food addiction, but considering the fact that we both made it out alive today makes me think that she's pretty good."

"Both of you," Callen repeated.

Sam added, "As in together."

Deeks laughed nervously, "That's not what I meant."

"It's not what you're saying. It's what you're not."

The detective got the overwhelming sense to run. "You know what? I think I left my cell upstairs, so I'm gonna go grab that."

He practically ran out of the room.

Several minutes later, Kensi returned with a bag full of take out for the team. Deeks was pacing nervously outside the mission doors. Curious, the brunette quickly got of the car and approached him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"They know. Oh they definitely know."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. They were acting all weird in the armory and it felt like that they were gonna start water boarding me any second."

Kensi sighed. "You know, we should tell them. It affects the team as a whole professionally and personally."

"What if Hetty splits us up as partners?"

"Well, we have been, you know-" She waved her free hand between their bodies, "for six months now. I'm sure she knows."

"But then how do Callen and Sam know?"

"Have you been careful about the whole 'buying a house' thing? Making it discrete?"

"Of course I have. Look, Kens, they're going to kill me when they find out. They're practically your big brothers."

"Look, everything will be fine." She pecked him on the cheek. We better just tell them sooner rather than later."

Suddenly, the mission doors sprung open. "Oh, big brothers already know."

Kensi and Deeks whipped around to face the team leader.

"Six months? Really?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"So, uh, this is awkward…" Deeks began, running a hand through his hair.

Sam eyed the detective. For a moment, Deeks though the ex-Navy SEAL's eyes were filled with disapproval. "You know, you two picked a house with a good school system."

Just like that, Sam and Callen disappeared.

"Well, that went better than expected. Do you think they're happy for us?" Deeks inquired.

Kensi rolled her eyes and socked her boyfriend on the arm. "That doesn't matter. I _told_ you to keep the house thing discrete."

Deeks, despite the situation, managed a laugh.


	6. Jealousy

_Prompt from Emily1616: Deeks is jealous._

_"What is wrong, darling?"_

_ "I'm not a huge fan of the club scene. Too loud, if you know what I mean."_

_ "Well then perhaps we can go someplace quiet."_

_ "Perhaps."_

Deeks wanted to throw up at the sound of the seductive laugh this psycho let off. Hell, he could even envision the chill that would travel up Kensi's spine. It wasn't fair that they had to constantly send her into situations like this.

"You okay, Deeks?"

The detective shook himself out of his stupor to find Callen and Sam staring at him with concerned expressions.

"No. My partner's in there without backup."

"_We're _her backup, Deeks," Sam commented.

He shook his head. "We don't have ample coverage of the entire club, we're too far away. A thousand things can go wrong."

"You know that he's never done anything to the girls, right? He delivers them to his boss for them to extract intel. Kensi will be fine handling this guy."

Deeks let out a hmph and sank further into the backseat.

"Oh no, Sam, I think he's jealous."

"Definitely jealous."

Deeks growled. "We're engaged. _I'm _the one who should be hearing this."

"Too much information," Callen made a face.

"Just shut up so we can hear what's going on."

Deeks fingered the engagement ring around his neck. Whenever they had to go tactical, Kensi put it on a chain for safekeeping. Now, she had entrusted it to him for the time being.

_"Your dress is beautiful, but it would look more beautiful on the floor of my bedroom."_

He clenched up, stomach twisting uncomfortably. He heard Kensi giggle over the coms.

_"You move pretty fast, don't you?"_

_ "You haven't even seen fast yet, babe."_

"I'm going to shoot him," Deeks glowered darkly.

"Deeks, you-"

_"We're going out the side door?" _

"Quiet! Change positions to the alleyway," Sam berated them both. All three of them hopped out of the car in the back and began running towards the alley guns raised. They heard an echo of a struggle from the coms and from a few yards away. Deeks barely rounded the corner when he saw Kensi standing over a bleeding Lieutenant Abernathy.

"Creep," she muttered in disgust and stormed off towards the rest of the team. "I hope you got everything."

"Oh, we got everything," Callen assured her with a knowing look and went to handcuff a groaning Naval officer.

She looked at Callen questioningly and then turned to Deeks. Kensi raised her eyebrows, catching on. "Please don't tell me you were actually jealous."

Deeks stared at her for a moment. In the moonlight, her eyes seemed to be glowing and if there was one thing that the Lieutenant was right about- the black dress was really very beautiful. He caught himself smiling and reminded her, "hey, you promised me."

The blond removed the ring from around his neck and crossed over the Kensi, where he silently slipped it back where it belonged.

"I did promise you. I love you Deeks."

"Love you too Kens."

He brought her into a fierce kiss, the anxiety from the case washing away.

"Ah, get a room!" Callen complained.

Deeks smiled against Kensi lips, but didn't really care.

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry this took so long! I will promise I will get better at updating, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Communication Skills

**Author's Note:**

**How about that episode last night, huh? I'm not going to make any specific comments in case people haven't seen it…but wow. Just wow.**

**-C**

_Prompt from Guest: Kensi and Deeks undercover as a couple._

"I can't believe we're doing this," Kensi growled. She crossed her arms irately, still unbelievably uncomfortable at the situation they were being put in. Hetty just sprung this on them. Who did she think she was anyways? Okay, so maybe she was the operations manager. But this was an unique case under special circumstances. Kensi would have to be at the top of her game in order to handle this.

An undercover assignment to a couple's counseling session. With Deeks.

"Cheer up, Sugarbear. It could be worse."

"Yeah, right."

"Maybe we could use this time to work out our partner issues."

"What partner issues?"

"Oh, touché, Blye."

"Well, now that you mention it…there is a lacking amount of professionalism."

Deeks shot her a glance as he shut off the engine to the car. Perhaps it would be better for her to drive, especially when she was in one of her moods. "At least I eat remotely close to a healthy diet."

Kensi rolled her eyes and socked him playfully in the arm.

"See? That too. Physical abuse. Man, this relationship needs a lot of saving."

Kensi froze, raising her eyebrows. "Relationship? Not partnership?"

"Relationship? What relationship? I meant partnership. You are my partner, and there isn't any sort of other relation. Well, friends, but you know what I mean, partner. Right?"

"Deeks? You're rambling again."

"Right." He ran his hand nervously through his blond locks. "Partnership. I meant partnership, friendship, thing. I don't know."

The brunette remained in the car, even though she could see a bickering couple ambling up the walk together. The counseling meeting was about to begin, and it would attract too much attention if they showed up late.

"Partnership. Friendship definitely. The last one?" Kensi shot Deeks a meaningful look. "Haven't quite figure that out yet."

Deeks open and closed his mouth a few times, choosing the right words. Kensi beat him to it when she checked her watch. "Time to go, partner."

"Yeah. Going, we're going."

They left the car and headed inside together. Kensi couldn't help but feel a certain air of awkwardness since they had left one of the most important conversations they had dangling. She tried to glance at Deeks, but he was purposefully averting her eyes.

All through out the assignment, Kensi couldn't concentrate too much. She kept on looking over at Deeks. And as the rest of the couples went through what their primary issues were, Kensi had to be shaken back to reality. Deeks was looking at her with a worried expression.

"So, Mr. and Mrs. Park, do you mind explaining what the major problem is in your relationship?"

"We really, really need to work on our communication skills," Deeks answered immediately.

Kensi couldn't help but let a small smile grace her features.


	8. Take the Shot

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys. So…I would LOVE to hear your interpretation on the ending to Three Hearts. It confused me A LOT at first. **

**-C**

_Prompt from spooks: Deeks accidentally hurts Kensi while on a mission._

"I don't have a shot!" Callen shouted. "Sam?"

"Not a chance from this angle. Deeks?"

The LAPD detective took an uneasy breath to keep his hands from trembling. The subject of their most recent investigation stood ten yards in front of him on a pier with a gun aimed directly at Kensi's head.

"You're going to kill her too if you shoot me you know," The ex-Navy Lieutenant mocked him.

"No good. I don't have a shot," Deeks concluded, his trigger finger flexing.

"Take it, Deeks!" Kensi shouted, struggling against the wire that held her hands fast behind her back.

"We're running out of time! The timer on the bomb is set for less than two minutes. We need to get to the trigger!" Callen repeated over the coms.

Deeks kept his baby blue eyes on the man threatening Kensi. He was almost completely hidden behind Kensi. Even without the sun in his eyes and Kensi standing in the way, the shot would have been near impossible.

"Deeks, he's going to set it off!" Kensi urged him.

A head shot was out of the question. Too risky. His entire torso was also behind Kensi's. That just left his shin, which was almost directly next to Kensi's.

"Deeks!" Sam called.

The detective quickly took aim and fired. The lieutenant screamed as the bullet shattered his shin bone and he went down, bringing Kensi along with him. Deeks quickly followed up and kicked the detonator out of his hands before the lieutenant was able to do anything.

"It's clear guys. You good Kens?" Deeks asked, keeping his eyes on the target.

"Fine," she replied through clenched teeth. Her tone was enough to make Deeks snap his head in her direction.

There was a splotch of blood on the leg of her jeans and it was rapidly spreading. Kensi looked for something to apply pressure with, but her hands were still bound behind her back.

"Kensi!" Deeks exclaimed and quickly cut her bonds with a knife. He then turned his attention to the flesh wound that his bullet had created.

Sam and Callen were immediately on top of the suspect, cuffing the moaning criminal. "Ambulance is on its way. What happened?"

"It grazed Kensi," Deeks said absent-mindedly. He was focused on the hisses of pain Kensi was emitting from the pressure on her leg.

"I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound. Get him out of here," Kensi insisted.

Sam and Callen shared a look of understanding and hurried off with their suspect.

"I can't believe- oh my God, this is my fault. I just shot my partner," Deeks murmured, watching the blood stain his fingers.

"Deeks, I'm fine. It would have been a lot worse if you didn't take the shot," she assured him.

"I'm sorry- I didn't think- I knew I didn't have a clear shot…oh God Kens I'm so sorry."

"Deeks!" Kensi cried out in exasperation. "I'm fine, the blood is already slowing down."

The blond looked at the wound skeptically. It sure didn't look like it was slowing down.

"I hurt you, and I'm supposed to stop that from happening."

Kensi looked at him meaningfully in the eyes. "What if you hadn't taken the shot? He would have killed hundreds of people with that bomb. Then he would have killed me and possibly you guys. This scratch is nothing. This isn't your fault, Deeks."

Seeing the look in his eyes, Kensi knew that she had managed to get through to him. So she did the next practical thing.

She punched him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Kensi grinned. With a hand from Deeks, she was able to stand. Together they made their way off the pier with another day of saving the world behind them.


	9. Lily and Donny

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this took so long to update! I've been busy updating my other fan fictions. If you're interested, I'm currently working on When Things Fall Apart, Emergence, and Of Badges and Sunshine. PLEASE SEND ME YOUR PROMPTS, I'M RUNNING OUT!**

**-C**

_Prompt from LittleMissJellyBabies: Momma Kensi and Poppa Deeks_

"She's beautiful," Kensi marveled breathlessly, holding the small baby close to her chest.

"That's because she looks like her mother," Deeks replied, kissing Kensi and then their child on the forehead.

The child's eyes fluttered open, revealing deep brown eyes. Her tiny fists struggled to remove themselves from the pink blanket the hospital had given her. With a yawn, she fell back asleep. Kensi followed suit, her eyes drooping. It had been a long day after all.

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little boy's voice broke the silence.

Deeks turned away from Kensi to see Nell holding the hand of Donny, their three-year-old son. His wild brown locks almost completely hid his sparkling blue eyes, but one could tell he was his father's son by the wicked smile always plastered on his face.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Nell said and turned to leave.

"Thanks Nelly!" Deeks called after her. Donny ran forward and jumped into Deeks's arms, a move commonly practiced between the two of them. "Ready to meet your little sister?"

Donny nodded enthusiastically and struggled against his father's firm embrace to climb into bed with his mom. Laughing, Kensi nodded her okay, and within seconds he was snuggled up beside her.

"Hi wittle sistah," Donny cooed softly, reaching towards her head and patting it. "What her name?"

"Lillian Marie Deeks," Kensi answered, looking down on her son with fondness. When she asked Deeks if they could name their first born son after her father, there had been no dispute.

"I'm gunna teach her to su'f!" Donny declaired, still petting Lily's blanket.

Deeks laughed, "You don't know how to surf yet, buddy."

"But when she big I'll know!"

Kensi took one hand from her daughter and ran her fingers through his unruly hair, proud of the family that they had become. The look she shared with Deeks in that moment and the broad smile that followed proved that he was thinking the exact same thing.


	10. Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the reviews! I got a few more prompts, so thank you all! If you got an idea- send it! If you sent me a prompt and haven't seen it, please send it again…I wasn't the most organized with keeping them straight in the beginning.**

**-C**

_Prompt from 2: Lily and Donny grown up, fighting for the side of justice_

"Long way from dressing up as Batman and Robin, huh?" Deeks nudged his son playfully in the side.

Donny rolled his eyes. "Dad I was eight."

"Shut up you two," Kensi hissed, listening attentively to the speech going on, which of course was none other than that of her own valedictorian daughter's.

The hot Annapolis beat down on them, deflected by the cooling breeze wafting off the water. Deeks and Kensi would never forget the first moment Lily laid eyes on the United States Naval Academy. She was absolutely in love with the atmosphere.

"…one of the greatest military men in history, Winston Churchill, proclaimed, 'history will be kind to me for I intend to write it'. I wish the best of luck to the graduating class…the next generation of this nation's leaders. The time has come to stop studying history, and instead write it."

Lily stepped away from the podium with a roar of applause. None were louder than the Deeks family. Somehow she knew, and began beaming when she caught sight of them.

Once the ceremony concluded, the graduates disbanded to seek out family members. Among Lily's company were of course Deeks, Kensi, and Donny, but also Julia, Callen, Sam, and Sam's daughter Rosaline. The two girls had become quick friends growing up, and although were several years apart, became inseparable. Eric and Nell couldn't make it out, as their own child was graduating high school that year.

"Mom! Dad!" Lily called and raced towards her family. She pulled her parents in a fierce hug before turning to Donny. "You were late, weren't you?"

"No!" He protested. With a glaring look from her fierce brown eyes that only could have been inherited from her mother, Donny gave in. "Okay, well, maybe a little."

"I knew it!" Lily persisted. Now out of ceremony, she let her long honey-blond hair tumbled from her tight bun.

"Hey, I saw you get your piece of paper and ramble. I got the full experience," Donny teased. "Besides, I had FLET-C Training. You're lucky I made it here at all."

Lily smiled, knowing that was true. She continued on and hugged the rest of her family, including her surrogate uncles and cousin. If all possible, Kensi was beaming the most. Her daughter- a marine sniper. She never would have guessed that twenty five years ago,

"I know a great Thai place up the road from here," Sam said. "We already have the reservations."

Lily looked back over the ocean with a sad smile. Before Kensi could do anything, Donny slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, killer. We got a party to hit."

The graduate smiled and punched him on the shoulder. "Let's go Mr. CIA."

"Hey! I'm going to NCIS!"

Deeks and Kensi watched as the two siblings began bickering back and forth playfully. The ex-detective suddenly pulled his wife into a passionate kiss. When they broke, Kensi found herself laughing.

"What was that for?"

Deeks replied with an uncontrollable grin, "Our little mutant ninja assassins fighting for the side of justice. Quite the sight."


	11. Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you guys are liking the story, and please keep sending me prompts!**

**-C**

_Prompt from XoxMountainGirlxoX: "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!"_

Lily persisted to tug on her father's arm urgently, putting all of the weight in her five-year-old body into leaning forward. Deeks chuckled, easily holding her back.

"You know your mom says no ice-cream until after dinner," he reminded her.

"Please Daddy!?" Lily squealed, putting on her best puppy-dog face.

Deeks glanced back towards the yellow house him and Kensi bought just before Donny was born. Kensi would be in the back, working on the baked chicken with her mother. She was getting better at making more consumable food, especially since the kids were around…but she still needed a little guidance.

"Your mommy is gonna be upset with me," Deeks carried on, but they were already trotting towards the singing ice-cream truck.

While Lily was taking forever to decide what she wanted, Deeks took another glance back towards the house. With a sigh, he dug out his wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"Daddy I want the bubblegum popsicle!" she jumped up and down with delight.

"Tell the nice man, munchkin," Deeks cooed, taking a look at the selection himself.

"Can I have the bubblegum pop?"

"Manners, Lil."

"May I have the bubblegum ice-cream?"

"What happened to please?" Deeks prompted with a grin.

The man working the truck chuckled at the exchange.

"Please?" Lily begged, out of breath.

"Sure, anything for you because you have such good manners," the man smiled at her. He disappeared for a second and then came back with the treat.

"We'll also take a Spiderman popsicle and three ice-cream sandwiches."

They made the exchange and began walking up the front walk towards the house. When they reached the door, Deeks stopped Lily from going in just yet. "Hey pumpkin, let's save that for after dinner, okay? Don't tell mommy I bought that for you."

"Okay!" Lily agreed, and skipped in the house. Not two seconds passed after Deeks closed the door when she shouted, "Mom Daddy bought me ice-cream!"

Groaning, Deeks followed the five-year-old's trail to the kitchen. Inside, Donny was happily sitting at the island counter with two of his action figures while Kensi and Julia were trying to waft smoke out of the kitchen.

"Whoa, what happened in here?" Deeks asked, opening some of the windows.

"Mommy burned the food again," Donny complained good-naturedly.

"Well, that's okay. We can have ice-cream for dinner," Deeks comforted him by piling the treats in front of him.

"Great," Julia mocked him with a smile. "I should have known with Kensi running her own family."

"Wait, hold up," Kensi finally stepped away from disposing of the charcoaled chicken roast. "You bought her ice-cream before dinner?"


	12. Broken

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! So I just want to make a few quick announcements. I have an AP test next week, which means that this will be my last update for almost a week :/ Sorry- but I'm aiming to get a 5! Also, I've gotten a few comments about how much people love Lily and Donny. So, every five chapters I'll do a one shot on them based on my own ideas- and more frequently if people send me their ideas. KEEP SENDING ME PROMPTS! :D**

**-C**

_Prompt from XoxMountainGirlxoX: Broken_

"Kensi, come on. Open up!"

A voice that she had once found a source of strength only caused her to sink further into the comfort of her blankets. She retracted her body into a fetal position, shutting her eyes against the incessant knocking.

"Go away, go away, go away." Kensi pleaded into her shirt sleeve. She couldn't let him see her like this.

"I know you're in there, Kens," he called through the door in a softer voice.

She let the tears fall silently from her mismatched eyes, making tiny puddles on the sheet of her bed. It was all too easy to let the darkness grip the reigns from her feeble grasp and watch as it led her down a path of seclusion and a bleeding heart.

"Please, Kens," Deeks tried once more. She heard him knock his head against her front door in resignation, wishing that he would give up.

"I know it's hard. I know that it feels like you've lost control of everything," he began.

"You were right. I wanted to help you…but not like this," Kensi whispered hallowly. She knew he couldn't hear her.

"And I also know that you're gonna lock yourself up and not talk to anybody. It doesn't help in the healing process, it only hinders it."

Kensi balled up part of her shirt- no, _his _shirt- in her hand. "But it's easier to let go of everything."

"Kensi, I'm here for you. You don't have to be afraid of letting people inside, of letting people _help _you."

"They only hurt you," her voice cracked, as a new wave of tears streamed down her face.

"I will never, never, ever, let anybody hurt you again, princess. And here I am talking to a locked door trying to apologize. You're my best friend, Kens. And I can't lose you," she heard him break off, knowing that he was on the verge of crying too.

"You don't have to, Deeks. I'm already lost."


	13. Healing

**Author's Note:**

**Well, thank you so much for the response on last chapter! Although some of you were confused about the context, and I just automatically associated it with Afghanistan without actually saying anything. So for those of you who wanted more substance/clarity, here's part two of the chapter.**

**-C**

The days didn't mean anything. With the rise and the fall of the sun did not bring the need for rising out of bed or going back to sleep. It didn't make her feel the urge to crawl from her own despair when she saw the sun's colors. And with these blurred hours and minutes came the infinity of time.

She didn't know how long it had been since her last conversation with Deeks. She wasn't sure what day of the week it was or the time of day until the sun replaced the stars, or the night veiled the sky. The only thing Kensi was sure of that it was five months in Afghanistan. It took four days in the Taliban's grasp for it to break her. And all of zero seconds for Deeks to try to aid in the healing process.

Well this time it wasn't a cracked rib or bruised jaw that could be cured with an ice-pack, Top Model, and a cold beer. It was the feeling that she wasn't good enough. That she would never be good enough.

So lost in her own thoughts, Kensi didn't hear the front door open, or the padding of excited feet against the floor. Soon the clawing at her bedroom door warranted the attention enough for her to roll over and try to block it all out.

"Kens."

"What do you want, Deeks?" She muttered into the pillow.

"I stopped by before," he said. "But this time I brought some pie from the bakery you like so much."

The very thought of it made her stomach churn uncomfortably. She felt a weight compress down into the mattress a few inches away from her mid-section.

"If you give me five minutes, I'll leave. Not until then."

Kensi sighed, knowing that he would keep his word. She finally turned over, ashamed to even have her partner look at her. The brunette heard his sharp intake of breath, and resisted the urge to shy away.

"I need to show you something," he said hoarsely, his voice stretched thin with emotion.

Kensi waited for him to continue.

"Come on, sit up," Deeks urged.

With a groan, Kensi found it increasingly difficult to sit up. When she finally did, she was unpleasantly surprised to find the sun's rays shining directly into her eyes. Putting a hand up to block them out, Deeks carefully wrapped his strong hands around her wrists and lowered them.

Kensi flinched slightly at being grabbed that way. The blond rubbed circles over her skin until he felt the tension evaporate from her body. He took her hands in his and looked out the window. Curious, she followed his gaze to find one of the most amazing sunsets Los Angeles had to offer.

"When my dad went on drunken rampages, the first thing my mom would do as soon as he passed out was take me to the beach. We always saw the most amazing sunsets, as it was his tendency to drink throughout the course of the day. I used to ask her why the world was so mean, as it was all I understood at that age."

Kensi forced her bloodshot eyes away from the sunset and back at Deeks's face, where warm colors were dancing across his skin.

"She told me that the world wasn't mean, it was the people in it; that humans had a tendency for cursing the stars for their own faults when it was in themselves. I guess that's why I always found the beach as a place of comfort. Completely incorruptible."

"Deeks- this _is _my fault," Kensi whispered, tears spilling over her mismatched eyes. She buried her head in the crook of her shoulder while her body shook from her cries.

"No, it's not," he protested. "This was not by fate and wasn't by your doing. Simply the malevolence of bad men. What I'm saying, Kens, is that we hold our destiny, not anybody else. We take it and we make it into something that's better than before. And I believe that you are and always will be as faultless as the stars to me."

Kensi wasn't sure how, but a smile grew across her face.

After a minute, he whispered, "I can go if you want."

As he began pulling away, Kensi clutched onto the fabric of his shirt. "No, stay." She raise her head off of his chest and said, "I need somebody to share this pie with after all."

Deeks returned the smile. "That's my girl."


End file.
